Who wants to kill Amy Rose?
by withJesus
Summary: Someone has sent thugs to kill Amy Rose but why? Using Shadow as a humorist, the tale of finding clues and giving a final verdict is about to start.
1. Chapter 1

I am here with Silver in a mall, he has come from the future and needed a place to stay and a city tour, sadly he convinced Rouge to convince me, and now here I am. We are buying him some clothes for the weather here. When we are leaving the mall, in the distance we can see Amy carrying some shopping bags, when a car suddenly stops at her side, a giant dude comes out and grabs her and into the car she goes. "So quick" I tell Silver, "she is been kidnapped!" he reacts.

"She has Sonic" I answer, "No, she has us!" the little boy tells me. Without missing a beat he starts running. "What are you waiting for!?" he shouts from afar. I guess I will have to go with him.

I chaos control to speed us up. We reach the car and Silver stops it with his psychokinetic powers, however the car has its glass tinted dark by film and I cannot observe inside. Now, it depends on them coming out to show their "force" for me to be able to teleport inside, I smile full of expectancy.

When they do, the thought of blowing the car up with Chaos Blast enters my mind, only for me to remind that I actually promise this very girl not to hurt them. Thus I teleport to the car and take the girl out with me. There is still an issue, though. Who did it?

I take the other people out of the car and beat them up. Amy keeps staring at Silver while the guy uses his skills to make the confess. "He twisted something, Oh I know." I tell Amy but she is quiet staring at him, and in disbelief I keep my gaze at her. "What?" she wakes of her idle state, "Is it only with me, right?" I say sarcastically but she doesn't understand.

"He confessed" Silver victoriously proclaims. "It was for Sonic" I tease, "what?" she goes again. "It is clear that you follow Sonic, bad guys come for you." I answer her. Silver now knowing my joke, starts laughing but Amy cannot take a hint and go on about Sonic and her and I just keep telling her "uh huh"

"We just need to arrest them." Silver says. "In hell" I reply looking for a reaction. "No! Call the police" she responds.

"What did they say?" Amy inquires of Silver's finding.

"They were sent from the laboratory in the outskirts of the city" a worried Silver tells us.

"Where is this lab?" Amy wonders

"I know, let's go there then" I interject

"OK" says Silver looking down. He observes that Amy has still her shopping bas and request us to make it tomorrow, "What about tomorrow after the police comes and Amy reaches her home, stores her items"

"huh? No! We can chaos control to my house and then visit this place" she insists in visiting the lab.

"Okay" he says.


	2. Chapter 2

We come to the entrance of the lab, named Sol Labs, I could smell it, touch it, bite it, the reason why Silver did not want to come. I know, "It was Blaze, your girlfriend!" I tell him. "Oh please, she is not my girlfriend … yet" he fights back. Amy only smiles.

I tell both of them that we need a plan, we are going to enter a place without permission and we are going to blow the place up. "Crazy!" tells me Silver, "Shadow, no!" Amy tries to look like the good girl but I know she is just too genki for her own good.

We enter to the reception area and asks for Blaze the Cat. "Wow, you wanted her to escape" I continue my teasing mission. "Could you stop?" he pleas, "It is no use!" I won it.

Blaze appears and she greets Silver and us, his friends. Silver reveals our duty to her and all the previous events as well. She looks surprised but not in shock. She communicate to us that her mother has actually hired Eggman Nega! Her mother did not want to lose a genius as Nega and hire him, but as she could not keep him in the Sol Dimension, she found a way to bring him and a facility to planet Earth. "Cool" the word escapes my mind. "Not cool! He is a criminal." Amy complains to Blaze.

"Not my fault" she insists that Eggman Nega is now a reformed scientist and she would not go against the desires of her mother with whom she is finally growing a deep relationship. She gives us permission to tour the place but no to enter the "Max Security" places.

The problem is we need proofs against Nega if we want to accuse him of wrongdoing and to confirm there is no one else involved.

Pass the reception area, Silver says "Shadow, select the stage"

"Let'a go to the Max Security area" I boldly pronounce.

"No, we could go and ask for what they do here. Blaze trusted us." Amy tries to rob my right to choose.

"In reality, Amy is right so I support her" Silver backs Amy's opinion.

"Let's go and end this thing fast." I tell them.

We depart to look for information on what the lab does and the person in charge of information tell us they are in charge of genetics like cryogenics, designer babies, DNA inheritance and other things.

"Cool" I tell them, "can we go?"

"Designer babies, that might explain that big thing in your forehead" says Amy. "I see one in yours too!" counters Silver.

"Now let's go to my favorite area" I end their banter.

* * *

When he arrive in the prohibited area, I just chaos control to paralyze time and teleport us to the different offices, and then we discover that Dr. Eggman Nega is indeed working for them as a renown scientist in charge of DNA experiments to find the cure for different sickness, the project is for the Duke Of Soleanna.

We even find that he is in fact in the building, we must go and access his communication devices, mainly his smartphone.

With some curiosity and stealth we finally hit the right place. With Chaos Control I access the room, the smartphone and return back. We check his smartphone and call the different numbers until the police answer us, the call was a success, we have a liaison.

Finally, we leave the building and we observe Blaze and an older female, probably her mother, we confront them about our findings.

Her mother, as businesswoman as she was, offer us a deal: Silver could date her daughter to which Blaze exclaimed she wasn't her object, Doctor Eggman Nega would actually help me to find the cure for NIDS and Amy could return home and be more careful.

We accept, well except Amy, but as her boyfriend says: It doesn't' matter.


End file.
